


Медицинские советы и другие прекрасные новости

by Madoshi



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Липовый" эпизод. Спойлеры на 32-й эпизод ("Желтые вертолеты") и выступление в Сан-Франциско.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медицинские советы и другие прекрасные новости

Лунный свет крадется над пустынными холмами на мягких лапах. Держитесь подальше — и его когти и клыки не тронут вас. Слушайте, как он довольно и сыто урчит.  
Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл!

Итак, дорогие радиослушатели, наступил очередной светлый вечер в нашем замечательном тихом сообществе! Не давайте темноте обмануть себя — обманите ее сами. Стараниями Стрекс-Корпс вдоль улиц были установлены галогеновые лампы, которые не только освещают нам путь, но и отгоняют тех, кто бродит в тени — ну, вы их знаете. Поэтому у вас появилась возможность поработать еще несколько часов на благо сообщества — но куда спокойнее, без дневной суеты и значительно экономя на кондиционировании. Когда не так давно я говорил, что Найт-Вейл должен всегда идти на переднем крае прогресса, мог ли я предугадать такое развитие событий? Нет. И это прекрасно, дорогие радиослушатели: иначе мне, чего доброго, мог бы грозить удар. А поскольку смерть в нашем прекрасном городе все еще невозможна без специального разрешения, нужно тщательно следить за своим здоровьем. Не имея намерений дискриминировать наших не-живых собратьев, хочу заметить, что существование в виде зомби в нашем климате слишком быстро ведет к мумификации.

Кстати о здоровье.  
Медицинский совет Найт-Вейла извиняется перед его жителями, посыпает голову пеплом, раздирает лица ногтями и совершает серию ритуальных поклонов. Никому пока не удалось выяснить, что они хотят этим сказать, но мы не теряем надежды!

Вместо медицинских советов позвольте мне поразмышлять сегодня о целительных свойствах простых вещей, которых мы обычно не замечаем.

Например — тишина в квартире, когда где-то в дальней комнате мерно капает вода. До чего мерный звук, вселяющий в вашу душу муниципально одобренный уровень ужаса перед неведомым… перед неизъяснимым, что может таиться в тишине нашего собственного, хорошо знакомого жилища! Покрываясь холодным потом и дрожа, вы судорожно вспоминаете, завернули ли вы кран, когда полчаса назад ходили в ванную; потом вспоминаете, что ванная находится на первом этаже, и вы никак не можете слышать ее из-за лестничного пролета и закрытой двери. Вы поднимаетесь, зачем-то судорожно задергиваете шторы, не менее бесполезным жестом смотрите на часы… Сейчас начала восьмого — возможно, вы пропустили начало сериала по HBO. Подумав, вы достаете из шкафа пистолет и бейсбольную биту. Заряжаете и то, и другое. Медленно, осторожно приоткрываете дверь из комнаты, стараясь ни скрипнуть ни одной половицей…

Только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что днем к вам заходили соседи и оставили свою мертвую собаку истекать кровью на вашей лестничной клетке — как вы только пропустили ее, когда возвращались домой?

Кстати, спасибо, Барни! Будет, чем починить лабораторный стол. Вот это настоящий добрососедский дух, одобренный корпорацией: если вам пока еще неприятно пользоваться остатками близких и любимых в своем собственном доме — а мы понимаем, всем требуется определенный переходный период — вы можете совершенно спокойно предложить помощь соседям.

Но я слегка отвлекся. Вернемся к нашим медицинским советам — все равно мне нужно чем-то заполнять эфир вместе новостей, которые теперь более мудро распространяются в печатном виде желтыми вертолетами. В этом абсолютно выдуманном примере с мертвой собакой всего за несколько минут вы получили обильную дозу облегчения и радости — в конце концов, все оказалось исключительно хорошо, лучше и быть не может! Действительно: в нашем счастливом пустынном сообществе иначе и не может быть. Больше никогда.

Разве это приключение духа оказалось бы возможным, если бы в доме вы были не одни? Если бы кто-то еще ходил по комнатам, включал и выключал свет, хрустел энчиладос и постоянно переключал бы каналы, пытаясь поймать «Дискавери», который все равно здесь не работает, о чем уже неоднократно было сказано, но нет, все равно нужно пощелкать пультом несколько раз за вечер!

В высшей степени мудрый обычай — иногда отдыхать от семьи и близких. Смотрите на это так, и не нужно устраивать трагедии каждый раз, когда кого-то из вашей семьи или друзей вызывают для оценки и экзамена в отдел кадров Стрекс-Корпс. Это замечательная возможность доделать вещи, которые вы раньше не вполне могли себе позволить — например, провести особенно сложное жертвоприношение; устроить марафон My Little Pony на всю ночь; или поплакать в подушку.

Да, дорогие радиослушатели! Как мне вежливо, но твердо напоминает новое руководство, я все еще не сделал ряд важных объявлений. А именно: завтра все жители Найт-Вейла в возрасте от трех лет до бесконечности обязаны собраться у здания городского совета, сформировав организованную и дружелюбную очередь. Будет проведена финальная оценка продуктивности за неделю, по итогам которой всем нам будут выданы специальные защитные бейджи. Не волнуйтесь, жители: это только формальность, руководство Стрекс-Корпс уже знает, кто и как проявил себя! Даже если вы случайно пропустите это важное мероприятие, вас найдут все равно. И те, кто не получит такого бейджа, вовсе не будет пущен на удобрения или строительный материал! На первый раз.

Кроме того, буквально только что установленный в радиобудке факс выплюнул потоки… жидкости, которые сформировали на стене новый узор. И это не просто карта звездного неба, наложенная на план Стоунхенджа, как может показаться на первый взгляд… это расписание часов вещания. Согласно ему, дорогие жители Найт-Вейла, мое радиошоу переносится на утро, на шесть утра, чтобы я мог приветствовать с вами начало нового прекрасного дня… Аналогичным образом сдвигается вся сетка вещания. Вся сетка вещания вообще.

 

Дорогие радиослушатели, это переходит все границы. Я так… я больше не могу. Мы, жители Найт-Вейла, мирные люди, мы можем долго мириться. Мой дорогой, замечательный, до глупости смелый Карлос — даже он говорил мне, что я должен вести эфир по новым правилам. Но всему есть предел. Карлос отсутствует уже три дня и, в отличие от случаев, когда людей похищала Секретная Полиция Шерифа, я даже не могу перекрикиваться с ним через вентиляционные отверстия старой шахты! Я не знаю, где он. Я не знаю, жив ли он еще. Я молчал ради своих коллег, чьи друзья и родные пока еще на свободе и сравнительно целы. Но у нас, на радио, есть принципы, которые мы будем отстаивать, не считаясь с потерями! Мы можем поступиться не-существованием гор или правом на разумный песссимизм — но только не выбором радиоведущих, ночной или дневной образ жизни им вести. Ведь если не это, то ради чего будут идти на радио новые интерны? Страховка? Не смешите меня!  
Сейчас все сотрудники радиостанции, как один, передали мне через СМС-сообщения, Твиттер, азбукой морзе и просто старой-доброй телепатией — одну мысль: пора, Найт-Вейл! Нам уже не за что бояться — но еще есть, что защищать!  
Я не призываю никого приходить к зданию радиостанции, взяв с собой как можно больше воды, патронов и свежие номера комиксов Marvel для интерна Патрика, который буквально не может без них жить. Нет. Это ваш и только ваш выбор. Но мы будем рады видеть всех — возможно, в наши последние минуты.  
И сейчас, пока мы достаем амуницию из подвала и баррикадируем двери, позвольте поставить вам, возможно, в последний раз — прогноз погоды!  
Прослушать или [скачать The Song of the Golden Dragon бесплатно](http://pleer.com/tracks/6326754SKZB) на [Простоплеер](http://pleer.com/)

Добрый вечер, Найт-Вейл!  
Прошу прощения, что ваш прогноз погоды затянулся так надолго: к сожалению, по невыясненным причинам весь персонал радиостанции испытал короткий приступ галлюцинаций, и потребовалось время, чтобы оказать им первую помощь. Но не волнуйтесь, ничего серьезного не произошло! Меня зовут Кевин, и я коллега Сесила из Дезерт-Блаффс, который рад протянуть ему руку помощи. Сесил позвонил мне буквально десять минут назад и сказал: «Кевин, я понимаю, что мы едва знакомы и встречались только один раз, но я что-то нехорошо себя чувствую. Не мог бы ты подняться и подменить меня ненадолго, пока я любуюсь закатом в пустыне и прихожу в себя?» И я сказал: «Конечно, друг, о чем речь! Какая удача, что я оказался совсем рядом с бесплатным порталом Стрекс-Корпс!» И вот я здесь — свежий и отдохнувший. И уже люблю вас, дорогие радиослушатели! Уверен, мы с вами отлично сработаемся!  
Ну а теперь — оставайтесь на связи, чтобы послушать ксилофонный концерт классического балета в сопровождении храпа. До завтра, дорогой мой Найт-Вейл, и пусть это завтра будет прекрасным!


End file.
